Falling Angels
by ToitleFan1994
Summary: This was not their home. This was not the world that they had lived in, no it just couldn't be. They were fallen angels, unable to get back home. T-cest. Raph/Don, Leo/Mikey, SAINW!Raph/SAINW!Don, & SAINW!Leo/SAINW!Mikey. I suck at summaries! C:


**_Falling Angels._**

**Pairings:** _Raph/Don, Leo/Mikey & SAINW!Raph/SAINW!Don & SAINW!Leo/SAINW!Mikey_

**Summary:** _This was not their home. This was not the world that they had lived in, no it just couldn't be. They were fallen angels, unable to get back home._

_SAINW!Turtles will be in Italics, Regular turtles will be in regular font._

_

* * *

_

_Snow covered the earth. Temperatures were dropping, winds were below freezing. The four figures fell from the sky, landing on garbage bags in a dark alleyway._

_The four figures looked around, shocked looks on their faces. This was not their_

_home. Somehow they had wound up back in time._

_All they knew was that they were fighting a battle against the Shredder and ended up here. It was all too strange to them. They shouldn't be here._

_They shouldn't be here..._

* * *

_Leonardo stood up from the pile of garbage bags he had landed in and used his senses to brush the dirt off of his body. Scars covered his body, he wore a coat and pitch black sunglasses to cover his eyes. He no longer wore his blue bandana._

_Leonardo had gone blind, his eyes were an icey pale color. He could barley make out shapes anymore, instead he had his knowledge and senses guide him._

_Too the left Leo, Raphael had stood up from the pile of garbage bags and stood over his brother's. Raphael had many battle scars over his body, some were new. Raphael winced slightly as his the left side of his face began to hurt as memories began to flood through his brain._

_Raphael had lost his left eye in a battle against the Shredder. Raphael had sewn the left part of his mask and Don had stitched up his eye with little medication and stitches as possible._

_Back home, medication, first aid-kits, and other things like that were illegal. Hell had definitely froze over in the future. The Shredder was leader now._

_Donatello and Michelangelo were the next ones to stand up._

_Donatello also had scars covering his body and a scar crossed over from his left cheek to his right cheek. Don also wore a thin coat over his body. Don also no longer wore his bandanna either._

_Michelangelo had scars covering his body as well. He wore an orange bandanna that covered the upper part of his head and his eyes. Mikey had metal plates over his body and a pouch to carry bombs in. Mikey also carried one kunchuku with him in his left pouch._

_Michelangelo had lost his arm in a battle. All was left was a metal plate replacing his left arm. He wasn't the same happy going Mikey that he used to be. Mikey had changed a lot over the years, he would try to make his family, but other then that, he barley even cracked a real smile._

_Especially since Raphael and Leonardo were fighting with each other._

_"Now wha' are we supposed ta do Leo?" Raphael asked angrily. He did not want to be here at all._

_Leonardo sighed softly. "I don't know..." He honestly didn't know what to do from here..._

_

* * *

_

"MIkey!" Leonardo called out from the doorway. Michelangelo had insisted that they go out for a run, now where was he?

"Coming Leo!" Mikey called out from the top of the stairs running down them to meet his brother. "Here I am!" Mikey exclaimed happily, a big smile on his face.

Raphael had came into the room after the shouting and he shot his brother's a glare. "Well, what's wit' all da yellin' fer?" Raph grumbled.

Mikey gave his hotheaded brother a huge grin. "Leo and I are going for a run!"

Donatello had walked into the room then and smiled. "Can I come too?" Don was actually excited to get some fresh air. They had been cooped up in the lair for far too long.

Leonardo laughed softly. "I guess we'll all go." He didn't need to ask Raph. Leo already knew his answer to that one.

Raphael cracked his knuckles together happily. "Alrigh'." Raphael was excited to get out of the lair.

After a few short moments, the turtles had made their way out of the lair. Mikey had a huge happy grin on his face as he began to skip along in the sewers. Donatello rolled his eyes at Mikey's antics and a small smile was on his face as well.

Maybe they would find something interesting for the new invention he was working on.

Raphael was the first one out as he removed the manhole cover. Raphael stepped onto the street and waited for his brother's to climb up.

Donatello was last up and he placed the manhole cover back over the sewer hole. "Where to?" The genius asked, a smile gracing over his face.

* * *

_"Let's go to an old abandoned warehouse. We won't be able to survive like this out in the cold." Donatello instructed, his skin already starting to feel the cold temperatures of the night._

_It wasn't snowing in this world, but it was in theirs._

_Leonardo nodded his head in agreement. "Alright." They most definitely could not go back to the old lair._

_Raphael grunted in response and began to climb up the ladder of the closest building. Leonardo was right behind him, using his senses and very little of his sight to climb to the top._

_Donatello helped Michelangelo up the ladder, knowing that Mikey only having one arm would be difficult for him to reach the top._

_Once the brother's were huddled together, Raphael turned to face Leonardo. "Where do we go den?"_

_

* * *

_

Raphael let a small smirk cross his face and pointed to the nearest building. "Let's go dis way, besides Mikey will be too lazy to walk very far." He chuckled at the glare Mikey shot his way. "Your so mean Raph!" Mikey pouted as he headed towards the building and began to climb up the ladder.

Leonardo shook his head. Brother's... He thought to himself and followed his brother's up the building.

They stopped as they saw four figures only a few yards away from them.

Donatello blinked. It couldn't be...They look exactly like us. Don thought to himself.

Mikey's mouth was open a gape. Who were these guy's?

Leonardo and Raphael were frozen in place.

_The older turtles turned their heads and were in shock at what they say._

_It was their younger selves. Just great..._

* * *

**Well this is the end of Chapter 1. Please leave a review on what you think of it. :D**


End file.
